1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein relate generally to the aggregation of images captured remotely and, more particularly to, astronomical imaging using distributed observing devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Astronomical imaging holds great importance in astronomical studies by contributing to a better understanding of the entities observed in the universe. Also, improved observation techniques help in observing and pre-determining a happening in space. Generally, the observing or imaging means used in observing the universe at a scale of interest to research are complex. The cost associated with such complex equipment makes astronomical imaging limited to research centers. Public use of limited data may be allowed by some research centers. Also, satellite borne imaging projects have been launched in the past which may be expensive and may have long development times so that they tend to be obsolete by the time they are completed.
Recently, Internet communities have been formed that allow users to report astronomical events. Such communities may also coach users on observing specific events and later confirm observed findings. Also, amateur telescopes are programmable with coordinates or calibrated by pointing to specific stars. These telescopes may also receive date, time and global positioning system (GPS) location signals via satellite. U.S. Pat. No. 7,092,156, the complete disclosure of which, in its entirety, is herein incorporated by reference, describes one such telescope system and more particularly describes a fully automated telescope system that is able to be fully operable in both Alt-Az and polar configurations. In either configuration, the telescope aligns itself to the celestial coordinate system following a simplified initialization procedure during which the telescope tube is first pointed north and then pointed towards a user's horizon. A command processor, under application software program control orients the telescope system with respect to the celestial coordinate system given the initial directional inputs. The initial telescope orientation may be further refined by initially inputting a geographical location indicia, or by shooting one or two additional celestial objects. Once the telescope's orientation with respect to the celestial coordinate system is established, the telescope system will automatically move to and track any desired celestial object without further alignment by a user.
Another astronomical observation technique may use multiple distributed antennas to receive radio signals. The radio signals received from multiple antennas may be combined to create a radio image whose resolution may be higher owing to distributed antennas' inputs. However, such techniques may require special equipment and setup. The image formation using radio signals may require complex analysis, which may make the overall cost associated high.
Furthermore, telescope arrays have been proposed that may combine photonic data from multiple telescopes through intensity interferometry imaging. U.S. Pat. No. 6,028,300, the complete disclosure of which, in its entirety, is herein incorporated by reference, describes one such imaging instrument, and more particularly discloses an imaging instrument, which includes plural spaced-apart photon collectors, positioned so that radiation from a remote source arrives at different times at different of the collectors. A digitizing sampler creates a time-based record of signal received at each collector. By correlating, the sampled data from the different collectors, an image of the source can be constructed. Other configurations provide optical fibers each having a first end movable within the focal point of a collector and a second end that is combined with second ends of other fibers so as to provide an imaged output.
However, these astronomical systems and instruments available may be expensive and complex. This restricts a holistic study using astronomical imaging. Also, individual researchers working on astronomical imaging projects may be restricted to limited data. Therefore, there is a requirement of an enhanced, yet cost-effective system for performing astronomical observations.